Ninguin's Pokemon adventure
by NinguinKaizer
Summary: Ninguin and his best friend Kai have dreamed of being Pokemon trainers, just 2 months shy of their 10th birthdays Kai and Ninguin come across an injured Growlithe and they save it from a gang of Mankey. Kai and Growlithe develop a friendship and Ninguin sets out to capture his first Pokemon, a black Weedle, which starts the beginning of a lasting friendship!
1. Chapter 1

Today, I awoke very excited. My parents would be visiting Celadon for a shopping trip. That left the entire day to hang with Kaizer, my best friend since I moved to Viridian City about 5 years ago. My father, the gym leader for Viridian City since Giovanni's disappearance, yelled up into my room,

"We are leaving, stay out of the tall grass and if you need anything, Kyle next door is available. He said he'd help if it was needed." I wandered down the stairs, assuring my father.

"I'll be with Kaiz all day anyways, We are gonna watch the pidgey again."

"Alright hon, be careful." My mom is always so worrysome. I charged out the door only to nearly plow Kaiz to the ground in my fervor.

"Sorry Kaiz. Got a little to excited there." Kaiz and I wandered out to our usual spot near Indigo Plataea where the pidgey are plenty.

Suddenly, Kaiz whispered, "What was that?". I didn't hear anything but I got curious.

"Hear what?", I asked curiously.

"I heard a whimper out in the grass." she said, still whispering.

I grabbed her arm, "We aren't supposed to be going out in the grass like that." She tugged out of my grasp,

"A pokemon might be hurt, I'm going to check on it."

I followed hoping that maybe i could be of some help if a pokemon attacked. She found it next to a tree. The poor growlithe was being mugged by a team of mankey. I immediately stopped her, knowing the mankey would be too strong for us. The mankey got bored with there prey soon after we approached and she ran to the beaten pokemon's aid.

"Run and grab Kyle," she yelled, tears streaming down her eyes." I'll stay with it and see if I can help."

I knew there was no persuading her, though I knew I shouldn't leave her alone where the wild pokemon ran rampant, so I charged off at full speed towards their house. Luckily it was the closest so I got there quick. "I'm glad I wore my running shoes today," I mumbled to myself as I approached her door.

I banged on the door shouting Kyle's name at the top of my lungs. Kyle ran to the door, "What happened?" he asked, obviously panicked. I speedily briefed him on what we had just seen, and then we charged off after Kaiz.

When we arrived another mankey wandered up towards the vulnerable pair. Kyle skillfully whipped a pokeball off his belt, and tossed it. " Go, Sands. Stop that mankey before it hurts my sis." The well-trained sandslash jumped into action. As Sands and Kyle kept the mankey occupied, I ran in and grabbed the growlithe and had Kaiz follow me.

Soon enough Kyle had the mankey dispatched and came over to check on the growlithe. "He's hurt pretty bad. We need to get him to the center quick." Kyle scooped up the injured pokemon and charged off towards the town's PokeCenter.

Kaiz and I took off after him, both of us worried about the battered pokemon he was carrying. We arrived a couple of minutes after Kyle did. Though it didn't seem long, Kyle had already had him in the back checking out the situation.

"It's hurt pretty bad, it's front right leg is broken, and it has several cuts and bruises. It's beaten up pretty bad but with time, he'll make a full recovery. I'll keep him here for a few days to watch his recovery pace."

"Ok, thanks Kyle" we both said, relieved to hear that the poor pup wasn't hurt too badly.

"You two head home for now guys. I need some time to get him taken care of properly." Kaiz and I left the Center and headed to my house as it was the closest. We sat there for what seemed like hours. We talked about the poor growlithe and how badly it had been beaten. Kyle arrived at the door, saying we can come see the pokemon that we had saved.

Kaiz rushed off ahead of us almost knocking Kyle to the ground. I then charged off after Kaiz to see the puppy pokemon. When i got in Kaiz was petting the growlithe, whispering to it. She was obviously very worried about it so i sat down next to her and watched as she cooed to the broken fire pokemon. The growlithe obviously enjoyed her presence, making a sort of growl-like cooing noise.

I smiled at the sight, silently hoping I'd meet my own pokemon someday. Kyle soon kicked us out saying "It's time for bed, both for you and the growlithe." Kaiz and I both grudgingly left the Center, heading for our respective houses, and thusly our own beds.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke late next day still feeling a little weary from the ordeal from yesterday. I walked in the brisk, cold air towards Kaizer's house. When I knocked no one answered. I assumed that she had already ventured to the PokeCenter to check on growlithe. I decided I would check on her before I went home to prepare it for my parents coming home.

I went in to the PokeCenter to find Kaiz exactly where I expected, sitting next to growltihe, who was well-bandaged, barely doing anything though it was "talking" to Kaiz "Grow-Lithe" it said reassuringly to my best friend as she pet him fondly. It took no time at all but they had already bonded.

Seeing she was in good hands, I slipped out unnoticed and went to clean my house. After a very monotonous task (I hate cleaning), I went out front to wait on my parents. I saw my father's Pidgeot over the Horizon with a bag dangling from its talons and my mother and father on its back. As soon as it landed my father dismounted and recalled it to its pokeball.

"Quite useful for getting around, isn't it?" he asked with a smile. He saw the look in my eyes and could tell how eager I was for my first pokemon.

"I promise, I'll take you out to catch your own pokemon as soon as you turn 10 son." He always said that when we were around pokemon but I knew my mom wasn't going to let him. She hated the idea of me leaving with a pokemon. She thought it too dangerous. I grabbed some of the items they had bought and went to put them away.

After finishing putting away all the groceries, my father turned to me with a beaming smile. "Since I know you love to watch pokemon battles, I thought you'd like to come see the challenger who is to battle me tommorow." I snatched up the offer greedily. I couldn't wait for the next day. I loved watching my dad battle. He was amazing and rarely beaten. His star pokemon, a huge Golem, stomped out most competitors before they could make a move.

I then told him of what had happened the previous day. "Did you tell your mom about this?" he inquired.

"No, why?" I was scared I was in trouble.

"Don't. You know she fears you going into the grass. With that said I'm proud of you for taking care of Kaiz and that growlithe. I'm glad to see you truly care for all pokemon." I beamed at him. His pride in me was flooding me with joy. I told him I was gonna check on Kaiz and the growlithe at the PokeCenter. He let me go and I walked to the center.

When I walked in, Kaiz was rubbing the growlithes leg, "Ace, I love you so much. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. I'll take good care of you until your better. I'll play with you after your leg is better until your ready to go back to you family. Ace whimpered joyfully to Kaiz. I got Kaiz's attention and the growlithe looked at me with happy eyes.

I told her about the battle that I was gonna get to go see. We had always gone to the Pokemon League Challenges to watch the tournaments that went down. The battles were always fantastic, which made me and Kaiz want to be trainers.

She looked at me and said "Have fun Nin, I'll probably just swing back by here tomorrow. I promised Ace I'd stay here until he got better." I smiled at her knowing this pokemon had her worried beyond comprehension. I left Kaiz and her new friend to their peace.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll catch a growlithe for your first pokemon." I said jokingly, almost positive that her mom would make her release that growlithe as soon as possible. I went back to my house and went to bed, anticipation mounting in my dreams.

The next day I rushed out to see my dad preparing his team for the coming battle. He cared so much for his pokemon. Once he caught sight of me he pulled me in by the shoulder.

"Ready to go?"

"Of course, I'm always ready to watch you battle dad."

"Then lets get a move on."

He recalled his team and led me out to the gym. He stepped onto the conveyor belt that took him to his side of the field. I followed making sure to take the side step that led me to the viewing platform. I looked down on the amazing gym floor, the golden-brown dirt floor favored his rock-ground preference.

The challenger stepped out from under the platform and I examined him quickly. He was a boy of about 15, wearing solid green, jeans and a tee with a red and blue pokeball on his shirt. He threw his first pokeball and a Kadabra stepped forward. My dad laughed jokingly. "Good choice" he said as he casually tossed his first pokemon of the flash of light stepped the all too familiar Pidgeot.

"Psychic" The trainer yelled and the kadabra snapped into action. The pidgeot shook off the blow like normally did and jumped into the air. Kadabra scanned the ceiling for the hiding pokemon. "Kadabra look behind you!" It was too late. Pidgeot hit the now flying pokemon square in the back.

Once it landed the Kadabra rose to his feet and turned to face the Pidgeot. "Use Psywave". The psychic pokemon produced several multicolored waves of light that pushed the bird into the wall. Pidgeot not one to be out done immediately snapped into a gust lifting Kadabra high in the air. The trainer shouted a few more commands to no avail as Pidgeot had the Kadabra pinned.

My father issued his first command simply stating " Finish him off, Pidgeot use Wing Attack." Pidgeot soared high into air and came down on Kadabra just as the gust wore off. Catching him hard in the chest with its bulky wings it thrust the helpless pokemon into the ground.

"Kadabra is unable to battle, Pidgeot is victorious." The judge was always so quick to finish. Kadabra was returned to his pokeball, then the trainer threw out his second pokemon. A Raichu looked right at the Pidgeot, knowing it had the advantage.

"Raichu use Thunder-Bolt." As soon as the command was issued, Raichu blasted a bolt directly at the bird. Pidgeot fell to the ground in a pile. My father smiled at his opponent, casually stating

"Well played." I knew that Raichu was doomed because my father used ground and rock type regularly. Not to disappoint me, My father chucked a ball into the air. Out burst one of his favorite pokemon, Marowak.

"Raichu bash it with another Thunder-Bolt" the trainer exclaimed. The attempt was feeble as Marowak stuck the bone it carried out and the thunder-bolt was grounded. Marowak followed Pidgeot's lead working without command immedialetly burrowed underground. Raichu looked frightened as it foe disappered from view.

"Use Double Team." The attempt was foolish as Marowak was seasoned to this ability and could feel Raichu's weight on the ground. Out of the ground, Marowak jumped into the sky coming down with a thud of his club on Raichu's head. Raichu buckled under the blow.

"Raichu return!" The trainer looked worried, he hit his last pokemon allowed for the battle. Tossing the last ball forward, it rolled a foot on the ground before bursting into a beautiful Dewgong. "Dewgong use Aurora Beam". Marowak was ready and nimbly dodged the attack and responded by thrusting his club at his oppinents chest.

Dewgong slid back a bit and then responded with another Aurora Beam. This one caught Marowak square in the chest. Frozen to the spot in seconds, Marowak became incapacitated. My dad recalled the Poke-Cicle and tossed out his last pokemon.

Golem stepped out into the field and flexed. "Gol-Em". The pokemon immediately stomped hard on the ground. The ground shook hard. A small fissure opened in the ground tracing a path towards the Dewgong. The trainer yelled for Dewgong to move but it was too late. Dewgong fell into the pit, and then was immediately recalled to its pokeball.

The ground resealed and the trainer bowed out in defeat, rushing to go heal his battered pokemon. I jumped down from the platform to go congratulate my father on his victory. He was beaming as I rushed up to him.

"You were fantastic, Dad!"

"Thanks son, some day I hope to battle you in this very Gym."

"Count on it!"

I followed him out of the gym to our house. He went to bed, wiped after our long day. Those battles last forever! I went to my room and dreamed about the day I would battle my father. I dozed off dreaming about pokemon battles.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed and Kaiz brought Ace home to finish the recovery. It's leg had healed to the point it could walk so we went and played with it often. We refused to push him very far but Ace loved to play fetch so we'd toss sticks often. Soon the day came that we would both turn 10. Eager to convince her mom to let her keep growlithe, Kaiz kept pestering her mother about it.

Eventually they agreed. I asked my dad when I would get my pokemon. My mom jumped in saying i wasn't ready. I knew the argument was going nowhere so I wondered over to Kaizer's house.

Kaiz was jumping for joy waiting for me to come over to officially catch her growlithe. The fire pokemon waited patiently for its soon to be master to toss the ball, knowing that would make them partners. His leg was completely healed and it was jumping in place.

When I arrived, Kaiz showed me the ball. Its bottom was the typical solid white, while the top was a vivid blue with red bindings over the top. "I get to keep him!" she exclaimed. After that she tossed the ball at growlithe who went eagerly into the ball. It shook in place 3 times. It layed in place and Kaiz snatched it up.

She let the pokemon inside back out and they played together. That day seemed to go by in a flash. Suddenly I was feeling lonely. Kaiz could tell because I stayed slumped away from her and Ace. She asked when my dad was gonna take me to get my own pokemon. I relived the morning as I told the argument of the day about how I wasn't ready, too young, etc.

"I know that if I could catch my own pokemon I could prove to her that I was ready to leave home with it, but she wont even give me the chance." Kaiz suddenly got an idea.

"What if we take Ace out into the forest and caught a Pikachu. You could snag an ultra ball from your dad and we can catch him no problem." It sounded ingenius to me.

The only problem is my mom would never let me leave with any kind of pokeball in my hands. "We'd have to go at night," I concluded. "I'll grab the ball now and hide it in my room. Then when my mom goes to bed I'll sneak out with the ball in my pocket and we can meet by the gym."

"Sounds good to me." Kaiz and I walked to set up for tonights endeavor, with me growing more and more eager by the minute. I snuck into my dads room with a pack and slipped an ultra ball into it, then I made my way to leave. As I was leaving something caught my eye. I quickly stuck in the pack and rushed out the room. After hiding the pack under my bed, I made my way downstairs to eat dinner with my parents.

My dad was telling my mom about his battles for the day, Mom was eating and tuning him out. Soon she turned her attention to me. "I heard from Kaizer's mom that she gets to keep her growlithe. I'm glad for her, but don't think this changes how I feel about you being too young for catching pokemon." I looked down, showing obvious disappointment on my face, I kind of hoped that she'd have waivered a bit once she heard Kaiz was keeping Ace.

Oh well, I thought to myself I'll have my own pikachu. Then she will see I can handle myself. After dinner, I trudged up the stairs, acting worn out. As soon as I heard the familiar sound of my mother laying down to go to bed, I began preparing. I knew I would need to wait about 10 minutes for her to actually go to sleep so I got the ball out of my pack.

Bored, I took a black marker and doodled an N onto the ball, my signature and symbol. I quietly replaced the ball in my pack and snuck out. I continued to sneak until out of earshot of my house, then I took off a a run on the familiar route to my father's gym. I arrived and Kaiz was nowhere in sight.

Assuming i got here first, I settled down next to the gym, being sure to stay in the shadows. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move. I jumped up and faced that direction. I saw a weedle racing off towards the forest. "Weird, I've never seen a black Weedle before, must be the dark playing tricks on me." I decided not to tell Kaiz about that, not wanting to seem too spooked by it. After a short time I saw Kaiz running over the horizon with Ace. I smiled and met her on the path to the forest.

"Hey Nin, sorry it took so long. I had to convince Ace into his ball so I didn't have to risk being caught."

"No worries Kaiz. I'm just glad we are doing this. I can't wait to catch my pikachu."

"Did you remember the ball?"

"Of course I did, I have thought about nothin but this night for a while."

"Then let us get a move on."

We set out down the path, both eager to see what was in the forest. We had been forbidden to enter the forest since we moved here and we wanted to see the different pokemon. As we entered we saw tons of bugs. Metapod and Kakuna hung from trees all over the place. Branches were littered with Weedle and Caterpie, hiding from other pokemon that ran rampant.

We ignored these as I was after a Pikachu. We looked for a good long time for that rare pokemon. Soon we were becoming disheartened. Suddenly a yellow blur ran past us. I turned and it stopped to check us out. Ace let out an intimidating growl and the battle was on.

Pikachu charged Ace with unmatched speed. Ace fell to the ground but stood up quickly, blasting a powerful firey ember at Pikachu. The ball of heat hit it's target right in the face, leaving a dire burn on the poor mouse pokemon. I reached into my pack to ready the ultra ball.

Just as I was about to toss it, Someone stepped in my way. As a matter of fact two someones pushed in front of us. One was in solid black. He had a red R on his chest and had blood red hair, cut short. His partner wore a short white skirt, clinging tight on her body with a solid white shirt also bearin the red R on her chest. She was facing the pikachu I was planning on catching.

"Step back, this pikachu is ours. Hand over that Growlithe as well. Kaiz stepped back.

"No, He's my friend and you can't have him." He pushed her to the ground. Both Ace and I pushed him back, I picked up Kaiz by the hand and Ace turned to face his adversary.

Pikachu, injured as it was stepped up beside Ace, the female trainer having stepped up next to her partner. "Feisty, are we?" She chuckled as she tossed a pokeball, Her partner doing the same. A clefairy and a grimer burst out to face the injured Pikachu and Ace.

Ace was still hurt from the battle and the burn had severely weakened the Pikachu. I tossed a pokeball I normally carried planning on saving the ultra for a more suitable target. Pikachu willingly went into the ball, then burst back out ready to battle. Still injured, Pikachu sent a spark at the Clefairy. It side-stepped and double slapped the poor fighter. Pikachu fell and fainted.

I returned him, not wanting him to get even more hurt. Suddenly Ace stood solo verses the well trained team. "Grimer, Clefairy, Show these pathetic trainers who's in charge here." Ace wimpered and prepared to dash out of the way, even though it was doomed to be hit.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the same black blur from before. Out of the shadows stepped a black weedle with red eyes and legs and a purple horn and stinger. It immediately shot a string shot at the team in front of Ace. The webs slowed the dangerous team enough for Ace to get out of the way. Still beat up, Ace wimpered again to Kaiz.

Then, I remembered the item i had snatched the day before. I reached into my pack and pulled out a simple potion. I tossed it to Kaiz. "Hurry, this will make Ace feel better. Weedle, are you on our side?"

"Wee-dle" Its reply sounded reassuring so I gave it a command.

"Hit that Clefairy with a poison sting." The weedle snapped into action and hit Clefairy straight in the face. The potent poison immediately entered and turned clefairy a sickly purple. With the distraction we provided, Kaiz and Ace got ready to fight again.

Ace jumped at the grimer, blasting it with a powerful ember. Grimer groaned under the impact. The two R's, still not knowing who they were, recalled their pokemon realizing they were out-matched.

"Enjoy, your victory for now. We shall return for that Pikachu, and your little growlithe. Now we are taking that Weedle seeing as its not truly yours." I quickly stepped in front of it, blocking the ball the man tossed.

"Back off!"

"Team Rocket will deal with you runts soon enough, you will rue the day you messed with us. Alexa lets bail before someone else shows up."

" Right Brax, lets go." They charged off and I turned to the weedle.

"Thanks little guy, we owe you a ton. If you want, you can come with us. I happen to have a ball right here you can go in." The weedle rubbed my leg with its head and I took that as a yes. I took out the ultra ball that I had drawn the N on. I tossed it at weedle. It was engulfed in light and sucked into the ball. It started to rock. Twice it rocked, Three times. Then it stopped.

I picked it up and weedle burst out. I tried returning it and it burst back out. "I see, you dont wanna be in the ball do you?" The weedle looked at me with a look that told me I was right.

"Weeeeeeedle." Its cry made me smile, and I picked it up. It crawled onto my shoulder."I'll call you Shadow little guy." "Weedle." Kaiz and I looked at each other and walked towards the exit. After we left, We went to the PokeCenter, planning on healing up Ace and the Pikachu and then going home.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Hey guys it's Kaizer here. Ninguin (the writer of this story) and I (the writer of Kai Lee's story) are sorry we have not been able to update in quite some time. We both had to take some time away from this story for NaNoWriMo in November, but we are back now and hope to have plenty of new chapters for you all! Thanks for reading!"**

We walked in the Center which was empty except the typical nurse joy and an old man in the corner. I took out Pikachu and Kaiz handed over Ace to Nurse Joy. The old man perked at seeing Pikachu. He walked over and asked how I caught it. I told him we caught it in the forest after a confrontation with a pair that called themselves Team Rocket.

He told me he had always wanted another Pikachu, as his got lonely often. I looked at Pikachu and asked if he wanted a playmate. It looked at me reassuringly and I offered him to the old man, knowing he would be better off with him. The man was ecstatic. "I'm the day-care man from below Cerulean City. Come by and visit sometime. I'll show you how Pikachu is doing." I thanked the old man and bid him to take care of the Pikachu. Then Kaiz and I set off for home. I spent the entire walk planning to explain how I got Shadow. I snuck up to my room and made a bed for Shadow. Then we went to bed.

I awoke the next day both anxious and excited. I finally had a pokemon, one which saved me the night before from those goons. I already loved it so much and I could tell the feeling was mutual. It woke up not long after I did and crawled up to its shoulder perch again eager to play with me. I told it about how my mom was and how it needed to be on its upmost best behavior.

"Ready to convince her little guy?" Shadow responded my nudging my face with its own.

"Wee-dle!" It said excitedly.

I heard my mom call up the stairs "Who are you talking to Nin?"

I readied myself for her reaction, steeling myself for the scream and the yelling, then walked slowly down the stairs, Shadow still perched on my shoulder. My mom let out a terrifying scream and Shadow cringed.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!" My mom was horrified at the bug on my shoulder.

"It's my new pokemon mom, I uhhhh... caught it last night..." I made my soon sound as distant as possible.

"YOU WENT INTO THE GRASS LAST NIGHT! WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!" I knew that would happen. She stormed out and brought my father back with her. "You see that? Do you see why i didn't want him having pokemon. Now there's a hideous BUG in my house!"

My dad looked at me reproach fully but Shadow wiggled reassuringly, letting me know it was there with me. I smiled at that and broke into the story about sneaking out last night and stealing the ultra ball. I told them of the rockets and the pikachu. I even told about how Shadow saved me and Ace and Kaiz.

My mom looked at Shadow with a pleased look when I said that. "He wasn't even my pokemon yet. He just jumped in to save me. It was a great friendship instantly." I looked at my mom hoping Shadows heroism had swayed her to let me keep him. Shadow saw his chance and climbed off my shoulder over to my mom.

He rubbed her leg affectionately and she smiled at it. "He really is a friendly thing isn't he? It would be nice to know your in such great hands..."

I smiled a huge smile. I could see the change in her stance. All this time my father remained silent. "So can I keep him?" I pleaded. Finally my dad spoke.

"I don't know son. You did sneak out and steal from me... Plus you know how your mother feels about pokemon..."

"He can keep him." My mothers voice was adamant and firm. My dad looked at her inquisitively. "I can't keep him here forever. Shadow is obviously the best choice seeing as he would swoop in and save my boy without being required too. I already like the little guy anyways. He seems like he will prove to be a good friend. You take good care of him Nin or I'll get you." She winked at me and smiled.

My dad pulled me aside. First he reprimanded me for my night's actions. Then he got a worried look. "Did you really run into a pair of Team Rockets in the forest? I thought Giovanni disbanded them." I knew the stories of Giovanni and Team Rocket, How Red had disbanded Team Rocket and Giovanni disappeared. I knew my dad feared Giovanni's resurgence as he was a dangerous trainer.

"I'll keep a look out for them dad, if I see them We'll give them a whooping just for you, isn't that right Shadow. Shadow "jumped" in place seeming to flex its body in a show of strength. My dad smiled.

"When you do take off, you be careful boy. I love you too much for you to get hurt. I look forward to your challenge down the road. You better out up one good fight for me Shadow."

"Wee-dle-dle!" He was excited about the challenge and tugged my pants towards the door. I left my house only to almost crash into Kaiz again. Ace barked happily and Shadow wriggled in place, then climbed back up to my shoulder.

"I get to keep him!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, my mom fell in love with Shadow once she heard he was our savior."

"I'm so glad! Maybe we can leave on an advenure now!"

"My mom sounded like she was ready to let me go."

"No Way! I never thought she'd let you leave."

"Yea, though my dad was a little surprised about the rockets."

"We can take them! Now let's go tell my mom about what your mom said!"

We charged off towards her house, Ace tailing us happily. Kaiz pushed into the house to tell what happened with me and Shadow. I stood behind Kaiz as sehe described our previous night. I jumped into the conversation whenever Kaiz missed any details.

After the story I could see the fury and disappointment on Kaiz's mom's face. I backed up a bit while Kaiz proved more determined than before. "Mom, you promised me that if Nin's mom let him go on this journey, that Ace and I could go too. I wouldn't be alone. You know Nin's always protected me like his sister (I beamed at this part) and we'd have Shadow and Ace too. We will stop at every center and call and ..." She was cut off by her mother.

"A promiise is a promise..." She was letting her go!


	5. Chapter 5

**"Hey guys it's Kaizer here, Thanks so much for taking the time and reading our stories ^_^ I am hoping you are all liking them so far and please feel free to review!"**

I was ecstatic, ready to begin my journey. I ran home and told my parents the news. They smiled knowing their little boy was in good hands.

"Protect Kaiz, sometimes she acts too quick on her emotions. Stay safe and call often. Always keep a level head and show the other trainers why we are letting you leave. Be the best my boy." My father's words actually brought tears to my eyes.

"Since your leaving soon, I had your father pull a few favors. Here's a little present for you my son." My mother handed me a box wrapped in my favorite black and red wrappings. Inside was a custom-made PokeGear, complete with my signature N. "This way you can keep in touch with us, plus that thing has a thousand uses. I have already registered mine and your fathers numbers as well as all the regional pokecenters and Kaiz's new number. Her father asked me to get hers too so I filled them with the proper numbers."

He winked at me and gave me a hug. I put my new PokeGear into my pack that I carried on my right waist towards my back. I sealed it with my typical brace that comes towards the front so I cant get stolen from. I was about to leave when my father stopped me. He handed me two small disks.

"These are for your's and Kaiz's PokeGear. Its a PokeDex add-on that Professor Oak gave me when he heard the story of how you got Shadow. Give Kaiz her's and I'll show you how to load them up." He showed me how to insert the disk and sent me to Kaiz's so we could get the final preparations before we left.

Kaiz and her father came out with a shopping bag full of supplies. He handed me the bag telling me it was a departing gift. Inside was a belt to carry PokeBalls, black like my shirt, and a cache of supplies for our journey. He had given me several PokeBalls, a bundle of potions, and a few antidotes for the forest.

I thanked him and put the belt on immediately. "I asked your parents about it before I got it. It should fit and I thought you might enjoy the supplies. Be safe and take care of my Kaiz, Ninguin."

"You got it sir." I took out the disk and explained to Kaiz how to put it in. I then showed her my PokeGear and we prepared to leave.

"Wait, Once last thing before you leave!" Kyle caught up to us before we even hit the pokecenter. "Our dads think it would be a good idea to give you a taste of whats to come. You two battle me now!"

I smiled at Kaiz before we sent in our team, Shadow and Ace. Kyle sent out Sands and Blooms, his gloom. Shadow seemed teeming with anticipation. "Shadow, slow them down a bit. Hit them with String Shot!" Shadow acted quick and covered both of them in a sticky webbing.

Sands made the next move jumping at Ace with a slash. Ace narrowly dodge the attack thanks to the webbing. Kaiz commanded Ace to blast Blooms with its Ember. The poor gloom had no where to go so it braced for impact. It shot vines out in an attempt to shield from the powerful ball of heat falling at its face but the roots were singed away in seconds.

Sands recovered from the miss and leaped at shadow catching it full on with both claws. "Shadow, hit it in the gut with a poison sting!" The trading blow took its toll on the unexperinced weedle, but he got up and faced his opponent. The poison sting crippled the sandslash, catching it in its soft, vulnerable underbelly.

Sands teetered a bit before collapsing on its back, the poison being too much for it. Gloom still hadn't full recovered from the firey blast but that didn't stop it from shooting Stun Spore at Shadow. This time Shadow was ready for the attack and easily countered with another string shot which he webbed around himself, rendering the spores useless.

Ace having time to prepare, leapt at the distracted flower hitting it head on with a powerful tackle. Still weakened from the firey assault, Blooms collapsed on the spot.

Kaiz and I cheered and ran up to our pokemon hugging them tight. Shadow crawled back to its favorite spot on my shoulder and we walked over to the PokeCenter, only to find our parents waiting to see how we did. "We won!" We cheered and walked over to the counter to have Shadow and Ace checked up before we would head out.

"We are proud of you, Nin and Kaiz, this means your truly ready for the trials to come." With that being said we said our final goodbyes before the four of us set out towards Viridian Forest.


End file.
